fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights: Remake Collection
Part of EnderLegends' Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase! Five Nights: Remake Collection is a game made in collaboration between Scott Cawthon and a currently unannounced company made to be a tribute to the "Five Nights at Freddy's" series. It is planned release in 2018 on "Five Nights at Freddy's"'s anniversary.The game will feature Splatoon-style updates which are planned to feature more content such as "Extra Menu" maps and more custom night challenges to add to the game's replay-ability. The game is the first in the series not made in "Clickteam Fusion 2.5" and will be made in entire 3-D environment for each game in the collection. Extra Menu The "Extra Menu" is a replacement for the "Extra" page in both Five Nights 3 and 4. It won't be in the specific game- it will be on the "game-choose screen" of the collection. Unlike the other games, the extra menu will be unlocked from the start- however, it will be blank until you beat night 5 of the specific game- then its extra tab will be added, allowing you to view pictures and descriptions of the animatronics in the game- however, not everything for the menu will be unlocked right away- not until you 100% that game. Things like cheats, challenges and others will be added as you make progress through the game. The objects of specific game's extra menu will be details in the tabs of the multiple games. Multiplayer Online Multiplayer is a new function for all 4 games. The games can be server-based, or just random-play. They let you see through the eyes of the animatronics, and let you choose who you want to be. It is based off of fangames such as "Fazbear Entertainment" and features a menu showing the map, where you can see where the other animatronics are, and a menu showing how long there is before you can attack and how long you can stay at a door. The moving of animatronics in 1 through 3 is similar to classic FNAF4's moving. If you click on a specific area, you can move to different spots of the map. These will be better explained in the specific tabs of the games. Games While the remakes will stay on this page, the 2 new games, Freddy's Fray and Classic Freddy's Pizza, are going to be given pages. Five Nights at Freddy's=TBA |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 2=Not much is known about this game so far. Scott has answered a question about FNAF2's mechanics on the FN:RC Steam page- Other sources suggest Bonnie, Chica and (Toy) Freddy's "mask time" (time you have to put on the mask) will be decreased, but still hard to deal with. |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 3= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the third game in the series, and the last one chronologically. Gameplay Gameplay is much similar to the original version. Like the old version, you have a system panel and a monitor. The monitor can be used to view the cameras around the attraction, and make sure Springtrap is still in his place. If he moves, you have to try to use the audio to lure him back to position, and keep him from getting in your office. The audio has to recharge for about 3 seconds, so you can't spam. You can also check the vents, to make sure that Springtrap isn't in them, and if he is, you must seal the vent, or he has a shortcut to getting to you. With the system errors, at random times, a system might go down- this forces you to fix that at the system panel, which takes about 7 seconds to reboot one, and 18 seconds to reboot all. However, when you are rebooting your systems, or checking around on the cameras, Springtrap has the chance to run into your office. The errors go as follows- A Ventilation error is the most important one- and is the only one caused by the jumpscare of a phantom. When it goes off, the office lights begin to blink, and the vision will start to fade out. You'll have to fix this quickly, as the vision's fading will give ST a chance to get in. If you don't fix this, you get more chance to get jumpscared by a phantom. An Audio error will happen when you use the audio too much- it'll show on the monitor screen and keep you from using the audio, making you not be able to lure spring from room to room. This can be fixed easily. Video error |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 4= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the last game in the series, and the most remade. The story elements are completely redone and so is the gameplay. Gameplay Gameplay is the most changed out of all the remade games. In this game, you can run around the house, and away from the animatronics who haunt your mind. There are many rooms in the house- many can be hidden in to make any of the enemies pass by. These can be effective for staying away from the tronics- however, before going in a room, you must listen for breathing. If there is breathing, you want to stay out of that room, and furthermore shut that door. There are 3 floors to the house, and your last resort is to run. The goal, of course, is to survive until 6. You also can hear breathing if you turn around, and there is danger near. Animatronics While most of the animatronics return, a few more join the game, mostly in the "Toy Nights" challenge mode. These animatronics are- |-|Freddy's Fray (Extra Game)= Freddy's Fray is a game original to Five Nights: Remake Collection- it was made because EnderLegends wanted to make a "Five Nights at Freddy's" fighting game- however, the critically acclaimed "Five Fights at Freddy's made by , as well is the upcoming article by , EnderLegends decided to make it part of the remake collection. It is the second spinoff, after Five Nights at Freddy's World, and is not a horror game, now drawn in a cutesy art style. It is available at the start- however, players are warned about possible spoilers when opening the game, like purple guy's death. See more information here Amiibo Amiibo is a special function only available to those who have the NintePC version of the game. The amiibo have multiple functions in each game, mostly in terms of multiplayer. This game will also have its own line of amiibo. The line of amiibo for this game was confirmed to go by animatronic "lines". First was the fazbear line, and its been confirmed that the next line will be the Bonnie line, consisting of Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Springtrap, Plushtrap and Toy Bonnie. Five Nights: Remake Collection amiibo Crossover Amiibo Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Remakes Category:Horror Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Nintendo NintePC games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's (series)